star_wars_confederacy_wins_the_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Jar-Jar Binks
'Jar-Jar Binks '''is a Gungan who serves in the Galactic Senate as the first representative of the Gungans in the Senate. He contributed to several events during the Clone Wars, and saw the most action during the end of the war, where he fought alongside Senator Padmé Amidala in the Battle of Coruscant. He later serves in the New Republic as a Senator, and gets involved in several battles during the Tyber Zann Wars. Personality Jar-Jar is clumsy, even among the standards of his fellow Gungans, and his clumsiness has caused serious accidents. As with most Gungans, he speaks Basic with a peculiar accent, which makes him hard to understand. He is somewhat naive as well, and he can be insensitive to people, such as when he blatantly told the B2-HA Commander that the reason he and the droids were treated terribly was because they were programmed to have no personality, which got him scolded by Padme. Despite this, he is a loyal friend and ally in any mission, and does show surprising moments of intelligence and improvisation. He also isn't too shabby when it comes to battles either. History Clone Wars Battle of Coruscant Binks saw action during the Battle of Coruscant, where he and Padmé Amidala attempted to hold off the forces of Battle Droids and [http://star-wars-confederacy-wins-the-war.wikia.com/wiki/IG-227_Hailfire-class_droid_tank ''Hailfire-class droid tanks] that were attacking the tower that they were in. The Gungan was able to block some of the missiles that the droid tanks were shooting, and during the brief respite, asked Amidala why the droids were here. Padmé responded that she believed the droids were trying to take over Coruscant, but she couldn't figure out why. Before the two had a chance to run, they were approached by a squad of B1 Battle Droids. Padmé shot a few of the droids before a B2-HA Commander walked into the room, and fired a warhead at the two Senators, which they managed to dodge. Jar-Jar threw a Booma at an unsuspecting B1 Battle Droid, which made the B2-HA commander angry and soon more B1 Battle droids surrounded both senators. Outnumbered and outgunned, Amidala and Jar-Jar were forced to surrender and were taken prisoner by the B2-HA Commander. After the commander had contacted Nute Gunray and Wat Tambor about what to do about their new captives, he told them that they were to be prisoners, much to Jar-Jar's shock. Quickly overcoming her shock, Padmé asked the commander what droid he was, and he told her his full name. Through each question she asked, she learned just why the droids were attacking Coruscant: they had captured Palpatine, and that they felt underappreciated by everyone in the army because they were treated like crap. Jar-Jar made the situation worse by saying that the reason nobody cares about the droids is because they have no personality, to which Padmé immediately scolds him for. She promises the commander that they can help them get the respect they deserve and help the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After learning that OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-9 was in charge of the assault, the B2-HA commander let them go. Padmé apologized to the commander on behalf of the Galactic Republic and asked him if he would forgive her. He replied with yes, and she led him, the B1s and Jar-Jar outside to where the battle was taking place. When the party got there, they found the Clone Troopers in the middle of an intense battle with OOM-9's large assault force of OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, Multi-Troop Transports, [http://star-wars-confederacy-wins-the-war.wikia.com/wiki/IG-227_Hailfire-class_droid_tank Hailfire-class droid tanks], Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids, Platoon Attack Crafts, and DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droids. Padme stood in the middle of the crossfire, forcing everyone on both sides to stop shooting. When she had their attention, she turned to the clones and told them that the Chancellor had been kidnapped and that they needed to stop fighting each other, as it was getting them nowhere fast. Several Clones protested this, and Padmé was beginning to get worried. Thankfully for everyone, Jedi Master Yoda, several Droidekas, [http://star-wars-confederacy-wins-the-war.wikia.com/wiki/IG-227_Hailfire-class_droid_tank Hailfire-class droid tanks], 4 B2-HAs, a Super Tactical Droid, Fox, and two Shock Troopers went to the battlefield, where the Jedi Master apologizes for their disrespectful treatment of the Separatist Droid Army and encourages the two sides to become friends. Category:New Republic Leaders